Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 37
is the 37th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 181st episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on December 16, 2012 in Japan. Plot Commencing with another recap by Blader Gai, the finals of Neo Battle Bladers are about to begin. Zyro Kurogane, the Blader of Fire, will be facing off against Kira Hayama, the Killing Mountain-Breaker. News of Blader Gai's words are spread throughout all of Metal Bey City, informing everyone of the extraordinary match that is going to take place. Benkei hears the news along with an injured Shinobu, while Mal and Ren hear as well. Subsequently, they are met by a sprinting Zyro apologizing for the delay in his arrival; assuring them that he is ready as he ever is for the battle. Meanwhile, Kira is on his way to his upcoming match whilst accompanied by Yoshio Iwayama. As they go, they exchange a talk where Yoshio asks if Kira is ready for his battle and acknowledges how Zyro will be a force as his opponent. Kira however, does not worry as he is quite calm and confident that he can and will defeat Zyro; suggested by their past Synchrome battle after Kira hacked the WBBA just before Neo Battle Bladers was announced. Yoshio hears Kira's words and accepts this as they at last, arrive to the tournament. Elsewhere however, are the heads of DNA, Team Garcias. After the betrayal of their two, most powerful Bladers; namely Kira and Yoshio, they trapped the Garcias in one of their headquarters' rooms, not able to leave due to a locked door in their way. As they pester and argue over what their Bladers has done, Merci begins a chat with them over the query. As uncaring and sarcastic as Merci is, Merci shows no remorse or compassion over their "reprogrammers", stating that Kira will go off to continue in his fight against Zyro with Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF, not Berserker Begirados SR200BWD. Not long after, Zyro and Kira have finally arrived to their highly-anticipated showdown in Neo Battle Bladers, the final fight that will decide the No. 1 Blader in Japan. As they walk toward their respective Zero-G platforms, Blader Gai announces how this battle is almost ready to begin. Zero has a short reminiscing over the sight he had seen yesterday, Gingka Hagane. This opportunity allowed Gingka to give Zyro confidence and a renewed reassurance to defeat Kira Hayama. Gingka's speech about the Blader's Spirit definitely helped Zyro and now is his time to prove it. Kira then goes to talk with Zyro for their match, stating that he is impressed by Zyro's skills and is glad to be fighting him once more, knowing that this will be a sight to see. Zero however, still irritated for what Kira has done, ignores this as he and Kira countdown to the "Go Shoot!" and launch out their Beyblades. Samurai Ifrit W145CF throws down with Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF when their first collision causes an enormous explosion to emerge in a similar manner to Kira's fight with Shinobu. The Beys continue to clash and attack one-another, with the grinding of the metal slowly offering more blows and hits as Ifrit and Bahamdia battle. Zero is temporarily concerned when he discovers how powerful the Gladiator Bahamdia is for himself; seeing as how the Bey continues to wipe the floor with Ifrit with a rampage of assaults. This fades away when Zyro is able to make an unexpected move by having Ifrit first doge one of Bahamdia's planned attacks. Kira, impressed yet surprised, sees how Zyro continues this strategy, hoping to use this to victory. With more dodges that can be spectated, Zyro decides to bring with it his Special Move in the form of his signature, Burning Upper. Blazes are emitted from Ifrit when the Ifrit arrives to strike its flaming katana into the heart of Bahamdia. With one blow, this manages to bring Bahamdia away from Ifrit and to the centre of the Zero-G System. Unfortunately for Zyro, this does not knockout Bahamdia as it managed to survive the attack. Kira is very impressed by Zyro's tactics in battle, showing that he has changed from their previous fight. Despite this, Kira decides to become more serious in this battle when he has his Bey go full-throttle on the next attack. Cracks begin forming on the Zero-G Stadium, heavy winds begin to appear throughout and the shaking and powerful rampaging of the platforms forces Zyro to grab on but is thrown back, anyway. Zyro lifts himself up in order to look at the sight that is seen before him. With Kira bringing his own force into the battle, the pressure only builds and the difficulty increases for Zyro. Major Events *Zyro and Kira begin the final match of Neo Battle Bladers. *Team Garcias become trapped in a locked, DNA cell room and talk with Merci. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Eight Unabara *Kite Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Kira Hayama *Blader Gai *Team Garcias **Argo Garcia **Ian Garcia **Selen Garcia **Enzo Garcia *Merci *Gingka Hagane (flashback) Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF (Kira's) Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Kira Hayama (Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF) = Continued in next episode Special Moves used *Burning Upper (Samurai Ifrit W145CF's) Trivia Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes